


The Barton Trap

by hopelessly_me



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clint in eyeliner, Embarrassed Bucky, First Time Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Non-superhero AU, basic b bucky, bucky might be a fanboy, cheerful Clint, engineer bucky, exchanging numbers, happy Bucky, murder podcast, olympic athlete Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Summary: Bucky goes to a bar to escape Steve and his girlfriend for a few hours and is surprised to see who he thinks is his all time favorite podcast host sitting at the other end.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97
Collections: Winterhawk Valentine's Day 2020 Blind Date Exchange





	The Barton Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shatteredhourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhourglass/gifts).



> Thanks to my blind date, Shatteredhourglass, for the killer prompts.  
> Enjoy!

_ But is that him? It can’t be him. I have to be dreaming. But it looks like him. Shit.  _ The same words had been replaying in Bucky’s head for the last ten minutes and instead of getting up like a normal person to go talk to the guy, Bucky was mostly inner monologuing.  _ I could have sworn he had brown hair though. But men can dye their hair, right? It’s 2020. No big deal. Maybe he believes blondes have more fun. Why is he wearing eyeliner though? I kinda like the eyeliner. It’s confident. Barton is confident, he could pull it off. _

He could have sworn when he sat down for a beer he was staring at his favorite podcast host, who only went by the name Barton. The man ran a murder podcast and Bucky’s inner basic bitch was in love with it. Barton was witty, educated, and laid out all the details in a logical order while still keeping each episode suspenseful. At the end of each episode, Barton would include a segment about charities, featuring a new one every week, and there was more than once that Bucky actually donated just because of the shout out.

Bucky basically had a full on nerd-boner for the guy, and here he was, sitting in the same bar, and he couldn’t move over to say hello or anything. Bucky dreamed about meeting someone like Barton, someone who was well-known, famous in their niche pocket, and wanted to pick his brain. Hell, he would be happy if he could move himself closer and listen to that rough voice Barton had.

_ Okay, but it doesn’t sound like him _ Bucky thought as he watched who he thought was Barton laugh and look up at the television, watching whatever sporting game was on. For some reason, Bucky couldn’t picture Barton being a sports fan- the man seemed much too educated for it. But Bucky was drawn to the way the man’s eyes danced with delight, the way they crinkled at the corners when he laughed.  _ And lord help me… those freckles.  _ Yeah, he could picture Barton with freckles. He also pictured the man with glasses, and was wondering if maybe he was currently wearing contacts. Or if he would consider trying on a pair of glasses.

_ Oh screw it _ Bucky thought, finally getting up. He grabbed his beer and made his way closer, trying to put as much confidence as he could behind the steps. He was fairly certain the blond had caught his movement, even if he hadn’t reacted, until Bucky got close. He looked up and had a smile that could light up the whole city. 

“Mind if I sit?” Bucky asked, feeling his confidence waiver a little.

“Nah, you’re good,” Clint said, using his foot to push the chair out a little. Bucky took the seat and looked at the television, noticing it was the same sporting event as before. “Saw you staring from across the bar and was wondering how long it was going to take you to come on over,” the blond commented.

“That obvious, huh?” Bucky asked, feeling the heat creep up his neck and to his cheeks. At least he had kept his cool, didn’t say anything embarrassing.

“You weren’t exactly trying to hide it,” the man said with a laugh and yeah, Bucky could get used to hearing that laugh more often.

“James Barnes,” Bucky introduced.

“Clint Barton.”

_ Oh holy fuck it is him _ Bucky thought instantly as soon as the last name came out. Up close he had more of a dangerous flair to him than what Bucky imagined. His nose was slightly crooked from being broken a time or two, and there was something sharp behind his eyes that just screamed he was trouble. And that  _ grin _ . No, Barton didn’t look a thing in person as he did in that still he had seen once, but Barton in person was so much better.

“So, you come here often?” Clint asked, taking a handful of nuts and popping them into his mouth, his eyes back up on the screen. At this distance, Bucky could appreciate the way the eyeliner made his eyes pop, even if it was smudged a little too much.

“Not really, just needed something to do while my roommate had his girlfriend over,” Bucky admitted.

Clint whistled. “Yeah, can’t say I blame you there. I dunno about your apartment, but the walls in mine are thin as hell. It’s embarrassing.”

“Some people have no shame,” Bucky admitted.

Clint teetered his hand. “Eh- I would say all of us would be like that if we could. Had the right person or whatever.”

There was some silence between them and Bucky wasn’t sure how to fill it. Normally by now he would have thought of something smooth to say and would maybe ask for his number. But somehow that felt too easy and his mouth wasn’t connecting to his brain. So he said the first thing that came to his mind.

“I’m a huge fan,” Bucky admitted. “I know you probably get that all the time but I mean-” Barton,  _ Clint _ , rose his eyebrows and Bucky knew he sounded like a fanboy and needed to reel himself back in. “I’m sorry, I’m losing my cool. I’m not normally this stupid.”

“I wouldn’t call you stupid,” Clint said, drawing it out teasingly. “You don’t seem the type to enjoy my things, that’s all.”

“Are you kidding?” Bucky asked. “I mean, how do you even come up with the things you talk about?” he asked.

“The things I talk about?” Clint asked, looking more puzzled by the moment. “I mean… it usually just goes with what I’m doing at the moment.”

Bucky startled at the response.  _ What he is doing at the time? Oh my God, what if he is secretly a serial killer and that’s why he is so good at dissecting the finer details of those murders? What if he is here for his next victim? _ Bucky tried not to stare, but his brain was now running wild with endless possibilities.  _ No, he must have misspoke  _ Bucky thought decisively.

“You alright?” Clint asked. Bucky caught Clint’s eyes and he couldn’t pull himself away. “James?”

“What? No, I’m fine, thank you,” Bucky replied quickly. “I just found it weird. The comment.” Clint rose an eyebrow. “You know… talking about what you are doing? Like murder and everything.”

Both of Clint’s eyebrows rose dramatically. “Uh, what?”

“You and Murder Hour,” Bucky said slowly. “You said you talk about what you are doing. And that’s just… I really hope you aren’t some serial killer or something.”

Bucky felt uncomfortable as Clint stared at him, looking like a deer in the headlights. But then something must have dawned on him because he threw his head back and let out a laugh, while his whole face scrunching up from joy. If it wasn’t so startling, Bucky felt like he would have enjoyed it more.

“Oh…  _ oh.  _ No, oh no,” Clint said, waving his hands as he laughed. He pulled his phone out and scrolled before he flipped it, showing Bucky an image of himself and the brunette Bucky was familiar with. Bucky felt himself tensing quickly, his shoulders pulling up. “No, no, I’m not  _ that  _ Barton. That’s my brother, Barney.”

Bucky couldn’t describe the level of embarrassment he felt.  _ Just… just kill me  _ he thought as he chewed his bottom lip. Clint, however, looked like he was having a good laugh.  _ At least he is taking it like a champ. _

“I’m so sorry,” Bucky muttered. “This is really-”

“It’s alright, it happens more than you think,” Clint replied, though Bucky was convinced he was only being nice. “Look, if you give me an email or something, I can always pass it along to him.”  _ He sounds and looks so sincere- so soft.  _ Bucky couldn’t reconcile how he could sound soft while looking like a guy who probably was into extreme activities.

“You just want my email,” Bucky said automatically before he could stop himself.

The grin returned to Clint’s face and he leaned in a little closer. “If I wanted anything, it would be a number but sure, an email would work too,” he replied. He leaned back away from Bucky. “I mean, if you want-” he asked.

“No, I-” Bucky scrambled, his mind no longer able to keep up with him.  _ This is a complete disaster. _ “Okay wait. So you have a fan base too then?” he asked, trying to get the conversation back to something he could manage.

“Instagram- got a few followers,” Clint shrugged before he picked up his beer and took a drink. “As I said, and rightly so it seems- it wouldn’t be something you are interested in.”

“And how do you know that?” Bucky asked. “I take it its makeup oriented.”

“Makeup oriented? Why would you think that?”

“The eyeliner,” Bucky answered.

“Eyeliner? Oh. I mean, yeah, it kinda is eyeliner, isn’t it?” Clint said. “It’s kohl. I was shooting today and there was a lot of glare and I figured I’d give it a try. I actually don’t mind it. Kinda smudgy, but it was my first time putting it on. Kate said it looked fine but she can be kind of a bitch and let me walk out looking like a disaster. I should have just worn my shades.”

“You shoot?”  _ I would like some gunslin’- _

“Archery.”  _ Okay, that’s interesting, who the hell shoots archery? _ “Wow, alright, you are…” Clint rambled. He pulled his phone back out and started to look for something before he landed on wiki page and set his phone down. Bucky leaned in to read it. “I’m an Olympic athlete. I participate in the archery category.”

“Wait, you’ve been to the Olympics?” Bucky asked in awe.

Clint winked and held up three fingers. “Three time gold medalist, started at seventeen,” he bragged. “So I kinda thought maybe you actually saw me on Insta and… I mean, I do talk. I give shooting pointers. And I do those crazy internet challenges for charities. I actually was the one who convinced Barney to add in the charity section to his podcast because, I mean, his fanbase is huge and it would do a world of good.”

“Wait, hold on,” Bucky said, taking his own phone out and instagram. “What’s your user-”

“Here,” Clint said, taking Bucky’s phone and typing before he found it. “And… added,” Clint said before he picked his up and logged in. “And a follow back because what the hell.”

Bucky did his best not to scan through the videos and photos, leaving it for later when he wasn’t going to feel so embarrassed. “Does that mean you are going to the next summer Olympics?” he asked.

“As long as I make qualifying, yeah,” Clint answered, tucking his phone away. “Okay but seriously, enough about me. I’m not normally this braggy and it’s weird. Who exactly are you? Minus a Barton fanboy.”  _ I was clearly fanboying over the wrong Barton _ Bucky thought as soon as the words left Clint’s lips.

“I’m an engineer at Stark Industries,” Bucky answered. “I work on a robotics team. It’s not nearly as cool but it’s a job, great benefits.”

Clint’s eyes went wide in awe. “Wait. So you… make robots?” he asked. “I dunno, James, that sounds like literally the coolest job ever. Do any have lasers?”

Bucky lost track of time and drinks after that. The two of them got lost in conversation about all sorts of things. Robots, engineering, Clint’s lack of math skills while still using it every day, which Bucky found hilarious. They talked about college in Bucky’s case, where he went and how he decided on robotics. He shared what he could without disclosing anything that could get him fired. He even talked about how he wanted a cat, but his roommate was deathly allergic, which Clint declared to be a “damn shame.”

In Clint’s case they talked more about the fact that somehow the man knew how to speak in four different, random languages. Clint talked about his primary job, which was teaching the younger generation archery, and part time as a sign language interpreter. He talked about moving to New York from Iowa after his parents died, adopted by a man named Phil who enthusiastically supported Clint’s ambitions as well as Barney’s, even though he skirted around talking about his brother’s day job.

Then the talk turned into celebrity gossip because Tony Stark’s name was mentioned and how could Bucky  _ not _ talk shit about his boss? Clint had met him twice, pulling out a hearing aid and showing it off; apparently Stark was a  _ Clint  _ Barton fan, and helped design them for Clint. Bucky admitted to his man crushes openly, having to explain that some weren’t  _ actual  _ celebrities in Clint’s mind but famous scientists and literaries. Clint apparently had a crush on a female celebrity, and a few men- his favorite person being Natalia Romanova, who was in the Olympics herself. And while Bucky teased, pressed if anything ever would or could happen, Clint grinned and said multiple times how they were too good of friends, even if she annoyingly spoke only in Russian to him in public to watch him fumble his way through the language.

Bucky mentioned how he did travel once out of the country to Sweden for a Stark Industries conference because of his team’s work on robotics in the healthcare industry. Clint went on a spiel about how much he loved Sweden, although Bucky had a sneaky suspicion the guy liked everywhere he traveled as long as there were dogs he could pet, or fresh coffee to drink. Apparently he went to the winter Olympics as a guest to cheer his friend on and fell in love with a one-eyed dog over there, who he managed to bring home and named Lucky. The way his face lit up when talking about the mutt from Sochi made Bucky feel warm, admiring the person next to him.

“Last call,” the bartender called out.

Clint seemed to startle and checked his watch. “Holy late. Woah,” he said. “Well, tomorrow is going to drag now.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Bucky said, a little disappointed it was that late already. “Guess it’s time to pack this thing up and take the show on the road, huh?” He got up and zipped up his jacket.

“Hey, you forgot that email,” Clint said as he got up. “I said before I’d pass it along. Anything for a Barton fan.” 

“Can I see your phone?” Bucky asked. Clint handed it over and he adjusted his jacket and zipped it, walking to the other end of the bar to grab his helmet, talking with the bartender as he paid his tab.

Maybe it was a little forward, but Bucky didn’t care. He typed his number in and sent a text to his phone from Clint’s. He wouldn’t say anything at first, not at least for a few hours, or until he lost what little control he had and decided to text back. He hoped Clint would possibly text first though. He handed his phone back over.

“Hey, need a ride?” Clint asked. “I don’t have an extra helmet but you can use mine,” he offered.

“Naw, I live close,” Bucky replied. “Thanks though.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Clint replied with a smile, putting his helmet on. “Guess I’ll maybe see you around, James. Thanks for keeping me occupied tonight.”

“Yeah, same,” Bucky said before he waved and headed home.

He was thankful Steve decided to go to his girlfriend’s for the night. If Steve caught him walking in this late, there would have been a million questions, and Bucky wasn’t sure how to answer them just yet. It was the best night he had had in a long time, that much he knew. Bucky showered and brushed his teeth, getting himself ready for bed.

A text went off and Bucky looked down, picking his phone up, his toothbrush dangling from his mouth. Another text came through and he opened his phone, as his phone kept pinging.

_ Haha, clever. You got my number now! _

_ Hope that means you plan on taking advantage of it. ;) _

_ Shit, I thought I took the winky face out before I hit sent. _

_ I mean… heyyyyy ;) _

Bucky laughed and finished brushing his teeth, rinsing his mouth out. He got one more text of a man riding on a skateboard or something, and the text saying ‘heyyyy’ along the bottom. He couldn't erase the smile from his face as he contemplated what to do. It was an invitation for more talking- one Clint initiated like he had hoped. He collapsed onto his bed and stared at the series of texts Clint had sent before he finally gave in.

_ Hey ;) _


End file.
